Lelouch's Messed Up Plan
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to get expelled from school.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was at home. While relaxing he thought of a plan. He said "I thought of something."

C. C. said "Oh no."

Lelouch asked "What's wrong?"

C. C. replied "It seems like every day you come up with a plan that ends up causing trouble and chaos."

Lelouch said "Well today's plan does involve trouble and chaos. I think I know how to have more time for my schemes. I'm going to get expelled from school."

C. C. said "That's a bad idea, but I'm used to your bad plan making skills."

Lelouch said "I have no family to ground me if I get expelled. Besides working on saving the world is more important than some dumb tests that'll help me learn stuff."

C. C. said "Learning stuff is more important than you think wise guy. If you hadn't gone to school you wouldn't of gained the knowledge to become Zero and try to save Japan."

Lelouch angrily said "I barely learned anything at school."

C. C. said "That explains why you can't count to 10."

Lelouch said "I'll prove you wrong: 0, 5, 10."

C. C. said "You missed some numbers."

Lelouch said "Anyways tomorrow I'm going to do some pranks at school so I get expelled."

C. C. said "If you do that I'll be mad at you."

Lelouch said "You're pretty much always mad at me. Besides I don't value your opinions."

C. C. said "If you keep talking like that I'll take away your powers."

Lelouch nervously said "I'm so sorry Ms. C. C." Lelouch grabbed C. C., gave her a big hug, and gently threw her onto her chair.

Lelouch went to the store and bought some stuff to help him do some sneaky pranks.

Meanwhile C. C. got a call from the Emperor and Empress. C. C. said "I'm afraid to report that Lelouch is planning on getting expelled."

Emperor Charles said "Lelouch continues to prove that he's my dumbest family member."

Empress Marianne said "However I do admire his creativity. He's 1 of the few people who would plan on getting expelled."

C. C. said "Lelouch may be brilliant, but his plans are idiotic."

Emperor Charles said "Do you realize that you called Lelouch both brilliant and idiotic?"

C. C. smiled and said "He's a master at both. I guess that means I'm both smart and dumb for always helping him."

The next day Lelouch was excited about his pranks. He even showed up to school early. Lelouch grabbed a stink bomb out of his backpack. Suzaku Kururugi asked "What are you holding Lelouch?"

Lelouch nervously replied "A stress ball."

Suzaku said "It looks like something different."

Lelouch said "Once again Suzaku you have guessed wrong. This is obviously a stress ball. I'll throw it to you and prove it." Lelouch threw the stink to Suzaku which accidentally set off the stink bomb.

Suzaku said "That's too smelly to be a stress ball."

Lelouch said "Stress balls aren't air fresheners."

Suzaku said "This is a air stinker, not an air freshener."

Lelouch said "Um I guess I bought the wrong stress ball." Lelouch ran to class.

While in class Lelouch pulled out a stink bomb. He was planning on throwing it at the students. Lelouch accidentally dropped the stink bomb on himself." The bomb set off on Lelouch. It smelled so bad that Lelouch passed out.

The teacher said "Oh no. Lelouch fell asleep in class for the 5th time this week." The teacher walked by Lelouch and noticed the smell. The teacher said "It smells like a garbage dump."

After class was over Shirley Fenette asked "Are you okay Lulu?"

Lelouch replied "Of course."

Shirley said "I hate to be rude Lulu, but you don't smell that good today."

Lelouch said "I just dropped a stink bomb on myself by accident."

Shirley asked "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said "Well I was trying to get expelled so I was going to throw a stink bomb at our classmates, but I accidentally dropped it by doing this." Lelouch dropped another stink bomb on himself as to explain what happened, but the smell was so bad that Lelouch regretted doing it.

Shirley sprayed perfume at Lelouch and asked "Why do you want to get expelled?"

Lelouch replied "I don't like school and I'm busy. I have no family to stop me."

Shirley said "Well I'm not going to let you get expelled. You need your education."

Lelouch said "You can't stop me."

Shirley whispered "I'm sorry Lulu, but I'm going to have to stop you." Shirley reported to Principal Ashford about Lelouch's plan. The principal had Lelouch come to his office.

Lelouch walked into the office and threw a stink bomb at the secretary. Principal Ashford said "Stop this immature stuff Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch said "I don't feel like stopping."

Principal Ashford said "Shirley told me that you're trying to get expelled. For your immature and weird plan you're getting suspended, but not expelled."

Lelouch said "Come on. So many students get expelled. I want to do that."

Principal Ashford said "If you got expelled you wouldn't be done with school forever. You would just be sent to a different school."

Lelouch said "Oh. That ruins my plans. I don't know what to do with all of the stink bombs I got."

Principal Ashford said "Find a safe place to throw them away."

Lelouch said "Okay." Lelouch set off all of the stink bombs in the teacher lounge. The teachers were so mad that Lelouch got 5 detentions.

After school Shirley said "I hope you didn't get expelled Lulu."

Lelouch said "I only got some detentions."

Shirley said "It's good that you didn't get expelled. It means we can keep going to school together."

Lelouch said "I guess that's good. I would hug you, but I still smell bad."

When Lelouch got home he showered for an hour. Lelouch said "My expelling plan failed, because I didn't know that if I got expelled I would just be sent to a different school."

C. C. said "I figured you wouldn't realize that."

Lelouch angrily asked "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

C. C. said "You needed to learn it. You have so many things to learn."

Lelouch said "I've learned more than the average bear." C. C. rolled her eyes.


End file.
